Buquês de rosas
by Coala N
Summary: de todas as cores, para a mulher a quem não amo. • Vincent/Ada.


**Pandora Hearts **© Jun Mochizuki.****

* * *

><p><em>Her voice is haunted like a dream<em>  
><em>He sews the crack in his heart<em>  
><em>Before he tears her apart<em>  
><em>In the basement underneath<em>

_He says, "Never say no to me"_  
><strong>(Queen of Hearts – The Birthday Massacre)<strong>

**x**

**U**m buquê de rosas verdes para os olhos de esmeralda dela, brilhantes e alegres toda vez que percebem sua presença. Em suas folhas e pétalas, está escondida a mensagem que diz que tudo irá ficar bem, ainda que por pouco tempo. Verde é a cor da inveja, você pensa, e ela não poderia se adequar mais ao momento.

Aquela mulher estúpida é apenas uma ferramenta, uma peça fundamental – assim como _tantas_ outras – em seu jogo manipulativo, e ainda assim ela e seu irmão possuem uma intimidade com Gilbert que nem mesmo você, irmão de sangue, foi capaz de construir ao longo de tantos anos. Ainda assim, verde também é a cor da paz, e a paz do momento é verdejante como as flores que ela recebe com tanta alegria, a voz _irritante _ganindo _"Oh, Vincent, muito obrigada". _

A felicidade de Ada será bela, de fato, mas curta e efêmera, assim como a vida das rosas em suas mãos.

**x**

**U**m buquê de rosas amarelas para os cabelos de ouro dela, compridos e luzidios como os seus. Tem pleno conhecimento de que as amarelas, tão associadas com o clã Vessalius, podem ter vários significados diferentes. O que você escolheu para o encontro desta tarde tão calma e primaveril é o da inveja oculta, vindo desde o ramalhete anterior. Não pode ocultar um riso ao enxergar, pelo canto do olho, um punhado de gipsófilas¹ recém-desabrochadas acompanhando o trajeto que fazem pela praça.

Tais flores realmente combinam com a jovem nobre que anda de braços dados consigo, que o associou ao seu significado mais romântico – e _conveniente_ ao próprio ego, o do amor mortal, por mais que este seja igualmente passageiro. E pensando bem, o que _não_ o é? Certamente, nada que seus olhos heterocromáticos conseguem enxergar em tal lugar público e amplo, iluminado pelo Sol da tarde, poderia ser chamado de perene.

Nem mesmo o sorriso que reluta em sair do rosto dela, mesmo depois que você a encosta numa árvore mais afastada e a _beija_, inoculando um pouco mais de seu veneno traiçoeiro.

**x**

**U**m buquê de rosas vermelhas para o sangue de rubi dela, já frio e seco como o desprezo que rutila em seu único olho de cor vermelha, portador do azar e de todas as desgraças que podem se abater sobre alguém. Há apenas alguns instantes, as pétalas que agora enfeitam o chão ao seu redor ainda encontravam-se presas nas flores espinhosas, constituindo uma coleção vistosa e carmesim cujo significado era _"amor verdadeiro"_. Pobre garota iludida, acreditando que seus frenéticos e juvenis sentimentos poderiam ser reciprocados por alguém como você.

A cor acinzentada e metálica da tesoura antiga reluz e reflete as chamas sutis das velas acesas, responsáveis pela parca iluminação do ambiente no qual Ada Vessalius punha em prática sua paixão pelo ocultismo e tudo a ele relacionado. Não lhe dói nem um pouco tirar a vida da garota, que desde o início não fora mais do que um instrumento. Afinal, já não era de conhecimento popular que os meios justificavam os fins?

A loira já não era mais tão pura como na primeira vez em que depositara seus olhos nela com tais interesses em mente. Uma pessoa que olhasse com certa diligência para seu corpo lívido poderia encontrar pequenas marcas escarlates, recordação física de noites recentes, de carícias íntimas e sôfregas. Desvia o olhar para os vários objetos que ela colecionou ao longo dos anos, pensando que até mesmo seu próprio corpo carrega as marcas do amor dela, tão _intenso_ como o vermelho das pétalas, que se misturam ao sangue pastoso. Arranhões descendo por suas costas, infligidos por unhas um pouco compridas, e o contorno de dentes pequeninos e brancos na curva onde o pescoço se junta ao ombro esquerdo.

O rubor que tomava conta de sua face apaixonada em tais momentos – e até mesmo em seu último, soltando um suspiro enamorado, sobressaltada pela visita inesperada do vil homem que amava – não mais estava presente, tornando-a descorada e exótica. No entanto, você a achou mais linda do que nunca assim, um cadáver a mais em sua desmesurada conta.

**x**

**U**m buquê de rosas negras para a renda rica de ônix do vestido dela, tão elegante quanto seu próprio luto fingido. Lágrimas e soluços o cercam, sinceros como a dor que estes demonstram, a amargura verdadeira daqueles que conviveram com a garota alegre cuja vida você descaradamente ceifou. A morte é o último passo rumo às trevas eternas e desconhecidas do além e, _bem_, tudo o que você fez foi dar um _empurrãozinho_ nesse processo todo, não?

Enxerga todos no local do velório como hipócritas, chorando por uma jovem cujo destino, assim como o de todos no recinto, só poderia mesmo ser aquele. Levavam aquela vida de abundância e futilidades, entretendo-se com atividades no mínimo pecaminosas. _Gula, inveja, avareza, luxúria, ira, preguiça, soberba._ Todos os sete pecados capitais estavam ali, presentes em cada um dos convidados da cerimônia fúnebre, ainda que em quantidades diferentes. E _você,_ em especial, contribuiu para a decadência de muitos destes que só podem ser considerados _nobres _pelos laços sanguíneos, completamente _ocos_ em espírito. Uma sensação de alívio toma conta de sua alma ao lembrar-se de que seu relacionamento com a _defunta _não era conhecido por mais ninguém. E mesmo que fosse, nenhum dos levianos e opulentos indivíduos ali teria coragem de denunciá-lo, sendo altamente dependentes de seus _favores_, por assim dizer.

Cumprimenta a família da moça e observa Gilbert chorando num canto, tentando consolar o pequeno grande irmão da falecida. Olhos verdes como esmeraldas, cabelos loiros como o ouro, nostálgicos como a memória empoeirada de Jack. Exatamente iguais aos _dela_.

Ah, como é difícil esconder a vontade de gargalhar que borbulha dentro de si!

**x**

**U**ma única rosa branca para a inocência diáfana como cristal da donzela cujo corpo, alvo como o outro significado que tal flor tem, jaz sete palmos abaixo da terra. O silêncio do cemitério na tarde outonal é esmagador, e ainda assim confortável. Friamente, você apenas dá as costas à lápide com o nome dela escrito. _Ada Vessalius_, gravado em pedra para toda a eternidade, ao menos enquanto esta durar.

Se pergunta quando será sua vez e se ri, pensando que não deve demorar muito se tudo correr bem.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA]** ¹ - _Gypsophila_ (ou _gipsófila_, na grafia portuguesa), é uma flor cujo significado é _"inocência, pureza de coração"_.

Eu _tinha_ que escrever uma fic relacionada com floriografia, porque é tão legal! É uma das coisas interessantes que Pandora Hearts trouxe pra minha vida, haha. Desde o ano passado que queria escrever alguma coisa Vincent/Ada. Finalmente saiu e eu admito que gostei bastante do resultado. E ah, escrever ao som de Apocalyptica faz _maravilhas_ à inspiração. Recomendo.

(Acho que dá pra considerar essa a _sexta_ das _trinta_ fics, apesar da fuga do tema original, que era _obsessão_.)

**Reviews, seus lindos? s2**


End file.
